


Everything

by Kym_Dee



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kym_Dee/pseuds/Kym_Dee
Summary: Veronica is just like any other girl. Some days she just needs to feel wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica laid haphazardly on her single bed, leg dangling off the side, cell phone resting on her chest. The screen shone brightly in the dim room as it remained open to the text message screen; an empty message to Logan Echolls.

She had typed and deleted her message a dozen times. But how exactly do you ask your ex-friend for such an off the wall request anyway?

Earlier that day as Veronica’s mind wandered in class, as it often did, her thoughts were plagued with how very single she now was. Since the tragic death of her best friend, the end of her only serious relationship, and her exile from the prestigious 09er rank, there hadn’t been much interest from the opposite gender.

And not that she needed a man, in fact generally speaking she really enjoyed the freedom, but on days where her hormones raged a bit stronger, she missed the physical contact.

Which brings her back to the phone laying on her chest, who’s screen had now darkened from lack of use.

In her very personal, slightly desperate thoughts during biology, her brain had wandered to Logan. She felt slightly guilty thinking of him in that way since he had been Lilly, her deceased best friend’s boyfriend. But you’d have to be blind to not notice how attractive Logan was, and Veronica was known for her keen observation skills.

She knew that he was the king of no strings attached, emotion-free sex. And honestly, that’s exactly what her body needed.

Strictly speaking, besides the horrendous events of a certain party last year, she had never had sex. And that made composing the message to Logan all the more difficult.

What did you say? “Hey, so If you’re interested I’d really like to have sex with you, also I’ve basically never done it before, so you mind giving me a few pointers?” Yeah right, not in a million years.

Grabbing her phone once again her fingers roamed over the buttons as she racked her brain for how to go about this.

V: Hey this is Veronica, are you awake?

She figured she’d start with something simple, ease her way into the question, and this way she could still tuck tail and run if it started going south. Plus at 12:45 AM there was a strong chance he was already asleep. She couldn’t tell at this point which she was hoping for more.

Almost too soon her phone lit up the room and vibrated against her chest. Her heart started pounding embarrassingly hard inside of her rib cage.

L: Depends, what do you want? A favour I presume.

Veronica was momentarily surprised by his use of full sentences and punctuation, before she shook herself out of it, that really wasn’t what was important now.

V: Kinda...

She bit her lip as she stared at the phone screen. She cursed herself for not having a better plan before getting to this part. She didn’t want to keep him waiting so she tried to hurry up and think of how to word everything she was feeling.

V: It’s pretty personal, will you promise to keep this between us?

She suddenly felt a bit nauseous, what if he mocked her, what if she opened up to him and he told the entire school how desperate she was for him? Part of her hoped that he was a better person than that, but this was Logan, 50/50 chance.

L: Spit it out Mars, I’ll keep your little secret. Pinkie swear.

If she wasn’t so nervous she would have smiled.

V: Have sex with me

Veronica closed her eyes and hit send. She tucked her phone under her pillow as though that would make all of this go away. So it wasn’t the most well thought out message, but she figured it got the point across.

With every minute that passed without a reply Veronica felt more and more anxious. Could she pass it off as a joke or pretend she had too much to drink? She assured herself that this is what she wanted, that even she deserved a night to be held and wanted and pleased.

When the phone vibrated she could hardly bring herself to reach under the pillow for the phone. But she’d come this far...

L: I’m sorry what? I think I had a stroke.

Great, sighed Veronica, all that stress and he hadn’t even answered the question.

V: If that’s a no, send over DIck’s number, I’m sure he’ll help me out.

Never in a million years would Veronica ever touch Dick, but she hoped it would piss Logan off enough to respond.

When her phone started to ring cutting sharply through the silence of her bedroom, she nearly jumped out of her skin. A phone call wasn’t part of how this night was supposed to go.

“Hello?” Veronica said in a hushed tone as to not wake her father. She attempted to sound confident and casual, she hoped he couldn’t hear her heart pounding giving her away.

“I never said no.” Logan’s voice was husky and it did things to Veronica that she would never admit.

“Though why me? Can no longer resist the Echolls charm?” He teased in his usual arrogant tone. She could almost hear the smirk on his gorgeous lips.

“Apparently.” She teased back, though it almost pained her that he was right. At least the teasing calmed her nerves slightly, she was used to that Logan.

“But seriously...what’s all this about?” His sincerity caught her slightly off guard. She paused briefly to mull over her answer before deciding to be completely honest.

“I just want one night to feel wanted.” The vulnerability in her voice was enough for him to stay quiet and let her finish.

“All I’m asking is that you give me one night, no strings attached, no questions, where you let me experience all of the things I need so desperately. After we’ll go our separate ways and we never need to speak of it.”

Getting the words out was a relief, and he hadn’t straight out mocked or denied her yet, which left her hopeful.

“What is it that you need so desperately?” He asked, the husky tone had returned to his voice and she felt it straight to her core.

She closed her eyes and squeezed her legs together as she spoke “Everything. I want you to kiss me so deeply that I’m gasping for air, I want you to have me completely naked and exposed in front of you as you explore every inch of my body with your fingers, lips and tongue. I want to feel you between my legs as I cum on your tongue screaming out your name.”

At her own words Veronica had her legs squeezed so tightly together looking for even an ounce of relief, she dripped for him. She needed him.

“I want to have my turn with your body as you just lay back and let me discover you. I want to take you into my mouth, I want to feel you cum down my throat.”

Logan’s breath was coming out in short little pants, clearly affected by every word that she spoke.

“ And I want you to fuck me. I want you to fill me and please me until I forget who I am. I just....I want everything.”

She had never meant to say all of that, but she just couldn’t stop the words once she had started. Her centre was throbbing as her imagination ran wild, if she reached down to touch herself she would explode.

“Holy fuck...” Logan spoke, voice clearly shaking, breaths coming out deeper and more rapidly.

“So...is that a yes?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“So...is that a yes?”

She could hear his ragged breath through her phone as he gathered his thoughts before answering.

“Damn Veronica.” He responded, she felt almost proud of herself at how wrecked he sounded from just her words; though to be fair she was entirely wrecked herself.

“Tomorrow, 8 o’clock at my place, I think I can help you.”

Her entire body vibrated with excitement at the thought, tomorrow was too damn far away.

“Oh and Logan?” She paused to make sure she had his attention.

“Hmm?”

“I’ve...never done any of this before.” Her cheeks heated up at her own admission, glad he couldn’t see her face. “Will you teach me how to please you?”

She could hear him groan over the phone and was momentarily nervous that he wasn’t too interested in helping someone so inexperienced, I mean, he was used to girls like Lilly after all.

“Um, yeah, that’s no problem.” His voice didn’t sound displeased, in fact she detected a hint of something quite the opposite, so she relaxed.

“Oh and one last thing.” He kept silent waiting for her to continue.

“Is it ok if I touch myself tonight thinking of you?” The words left her lips of their own volition, her entire being too turned on to stop them as her hand crept into her soaking wet panties. For some reason the thought of him not only knowing what she was about to do, but giving his blessing made her that much hotter.

“Fuck....Veronica, you’re going to be the death of me.”

After a short pause he spoke. “Only if I can listen.” The words came out in almost a hush, as though he assumed she would say no, but the idea sparked something inside of her, a need she didn’t know that she had.

She closed her eyes tightly feeling a bit anxious, even though he couldn’t see her. But her need for release was greater than her nerves.

“Ok...” She whispered back, almost inaudibly as she finally allowed herself to touch.

The second her fingers found the hot flesh of her clit she hissed out in pleasure. It had never felt like this before. She traced circles along her most sensitive area with one hand as the other reached beneath her shirt to find her nipples.

Her skin was on fire, every new area that she touched begged for more. She had pleasured herself a few times before, but never had every nerve ending been so receptive, aching for touch.

She was lost inside of herself, allowing instinct and desire to take control, but the sound of sheets moving and clothes being discarded reminded her that Logan was still on the phone. Very much still there.

The thought of him enjoying this as much as she was spurred her on as she pinched her nipple hard, moaning out at the jolt of pleasure it sent through her entire body. She pictured that it was his teeth bitting down on her sensative skin and she had to bite her lip from moaning his name.

Her other hand found it’s way to her dripping entrance, they slid inside effortlessly and it made her wish that it was him. Using one, then two fingers she filled her throbbing centre as deeply as she could; but she couldn’t reach all the places she craved so desperately.

“I wish my fingers were you...” The words were out of her lips before she could sensor herself.

“Tomorrow, I swear, fuck, if it wasn’t so late...” She could hear the desperation in his voice and she knew exactly how he felt.

By now it was clear that he was stroking himself too, the sound of short little pants of air and skin on skin flooded her ears and exploded inside of her mind. She couldn’t help but picture what he must look like, head thrown back, eyes closed, hand wrapped around his big throbbing cock as he desperately searched for his release.

She could feel the pressure building inside of her as her fingers returned to her clit, she needed to cum so desperately it almost hurt.

“Please Logan....I need....” She begged him despite herself, voice shaky and desperate.

“Cum for me Veronica, just let go.” At his words her entire world came crumbling around her. Her back arched off the bed as her whole body shook with pleasure, his name escaped her lips without her consent. And she could faintly hear her own escape his lips too.

For a few moments the only sounds exchanged were deep breathing as both attempted to catch their breath and come back to earth.

Veronica was at a loss of what to say, her brain felt foggy and satisfied. She was relieved when he wished her sweet dreams and ended the call.

School was certainly going to be interesting tomorrow.... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the interest that you guys have shown!!   
> I foresee at least 2 more chapters :)
> 
> Thank you again for being so wonderful, reading my story, and your very kind comments!
> 
> Love you guys!!
> 
> XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica slept better than she had in an extremely long time. It had only taken minutes after her earth shattering release to drift off into blissful sleep.  
She couldn’t specifically remember any of her dreams, but she would bet her entire college savings that they had starred Logan.

It wasn’t until she was standing under the warm spray of her morning shower that a family of butterflies decided to inhabit her stomach.

As nervous as she had felt just texting Logan or speaking to him on the phone last night, it would be nothing compared to seeing him face to face at school. She felt a mixture of anxiety and excitement at the thought of seeing him. She’d have to survive the day if she wanted to make it to 8 o’clock tonight.

As the water cascaded down her naked body she closed her eyes and pictured Logan. She imagined that the water was his mouth tickling at her neck, trailing kisses down it’s smooth expanse on its way to her breasts. She envisioned that the heat of the stream was his lips wrapping around her nipple to suck; and that the water running down her legs was his hands and fingers exploring her body. She spread her legs slightly as though to give him more access.

Her core ached, which was now an all too familiar sensation associated with Logan, and she didn’t even hesitate this time before reaching down.

It was intoxicating to feel the water on her body as her hands worked towards her release. She easily pictured that he was knelt down before her, brown eyes staring up at her, filled with hunger. Leaning forward to place small kisses against her neatly trimmed mound. Lifting her leg and placing it over his shoulder as she gripped the shower wall for stability.

Her hand worked furiously now racing towards her release, the thought of his sinful tongue finally making contact with her sensitive aching clit pushed her over the edge.

She was glad the water muffled her moan as she welcomed the pleasure that washed over her body. She suddenly felt far less nervous, and far more excited.

```````

The drive to Neptune High felt like seconds as Veronica’s every available thought was consumed with Logan, she was thankful that she had made it all the way without running any stop signs or crashing the car.

She parked her car and gathered up her bag, she could feel herself subconsciously scanning the parking lot for Logan and wasn’t sure if she was relieved or not that he wasn’t there.

It wasn’t until lunch that the boy who plagued her thoughts made an appearance. She could see him seated with Duncan and Dick as they ate lunch, laughing together over something Dick had said. A real piece of high brow humour, one could only assume.

Veronica hadn’t realized that she was staring at the boy until her best friend Wallace snapped his fingers in front of her face.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” Not her finest moment, as Wallace just scoffed at her shaking his head. But could you really blame her? Logan had stretched and a small little strip of skin had been revealed. And she could see a sprinkling of hair that trailed down, vanishing into his jeans. She would give anything to follow that trail...

*Snap* Snap*

“Earth to Mars”

God did she need to get laid, this was getting seriously ridiculous.

`````

When the bell rang sounding that lunch was over Veronica and Wallace made their way into the school towards their lockers. After the third instance of being caught starring she had made a point to focus as much as she could on her friend. He was kind enough to only mildly tease her and she was almost relieved that he thought she had been looking at Duncan. She felt slightly bad for not telling him what was going on, but honestly, it was only going to be a one time thing and she doubted he wanted a play by play of her sex life.

Wallace had grabbed his books faster than she had and had shot her a quick salute goodbye as he took off down the hall. Veronica had turned her attention back to her locker when a shiver shot down her back. Someone was brushing against her so closely that she could feel their breath against her skin.

Her guard immediately rose, hands forming fists ready to strike when the person spoke.

“Meet me in your ‘office’ in ten minutes”

And just like that he was gone, a flash of Logan disappearing down the hall.

The smell of him lingered as she closed her locker door and scanned the emptying hall. He smelled like clean laundry, slightly too much cologne and something uniquely him. She was already addicted.

After making a quick appearance in her History class, and an even quicker excuse, Veronica found herself hurrying down the hall towards the girls bathroom. It was all she could do not to run.

Everyone knew that this was her unofficial office, Logan having used it to acquire her services on a few occasions himself. It was now her turn to acquire his services.

She took a deep breath before safely securing the ‘Out of Order’ sign on the door and pushing it open.

She wasn’t prepared for the way he immediately pounced on her, pressing her up against the newly closed door. Before she could comprehend what was going on warm lips connected with hers. It took her mear seconds to respond, giving back as good as she was getting.

The feel of his muscular body pressed against hers was overwhelming all of her senses. She was drowning in him, and honestly she’d gladly lose air for this.

She shuddered when his tongue ran against her bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. As she gladly obliged, she couldn’t help remember her dream from this morning, the contact of his tongue on hers was almost too much to bear.

This with intoxicating but she needed more. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers tangling in his short hair. She gave an experimental tug and was rewarded by a moan against her lips.

“I’ve been thinking about you all fucking day.” Logan confessed between kisses as he pulled back for air. His lips made their way to her neck, sucking hard on the skin. Veronica had a flash of worry what people would think seeing her covered in marks, but it left just as quickly as his tongue lapped at her skin.  
One of his hands traveled down to her waist to pull her body tighter against his, they both moaned at the contact.

“Me too...” She gasped as his teeth scraped across her sensitive skin giving her a gentle nip.

“I came this morning for you...” She admitted, he groaned against her skin as his grip tightened on her waist.

“You’re seriously going to kill me woman.” He teased as he kissed his way up to her ear. When he ran his tongue along the outer edge, nibbling at her lobe, she had to squeeze her legs together for relief.

“What were you thinking about?” He asked in a whisper into her ear, his breath tickling, sending a wave of pleasure through her entire body.

She closed her eyes tightly as he kissed his way to her other ear, nibbling and kissing her smooth skin.

“You....were on your knees in front of me..” She felt him pull away at her words and she was momentarily worried that she had said something wrong until she noticed that he had dropped to his knees.

“Then what?” He asked, smirk on his beautiful lips and a glimmer of mischief in his brown eyes. He leaned forward, raising her shirt just high enough to expose a strip of skin, his mouth eagerly explored the newly discovered area.

“You kissed me...” Her eyes were wide now as she anticipated his every move.

“Here?” He asked as he kissed her lower abdomen, maintaining eye contact. She shook her head no.

Her fingers found the button of her jeans and shook harder than should would like to admit as she undid it. She lowered the zipper and pushed the tight fabric off of her hips until they were pooled around her feet.

“Here” She said in the bravest tone she could muster, finger tracing over the lace of her panties.

His fingers gently grabbed the lacy fabric as his eyes silently asked for permission. When she responded with a small almost imperceptible nod he lowered the article of clothing down until they met her discarded jeans.

She anxiously looked down into his eyes, having never been this naked in front of anyone before. All she was met with was hunger and desire. She was surprised by how much it turned her on to be on display for him. Wetness pooled between her legs at the thought.

“Veronica...” Her name sounded like a prayer on his lips and she understood all the words that wern’t said.

He leaned forward, lips pressed gently against her mound. It was an entirely different speed and mood than their kiss had been. But somehow it was just as intense, just as satisfying.

“What happened next?” He asked, just wanting her to say the words.

She was far passed being shy at this point, the need to feel his tongue against her core was overwhelming.

“You lifted my leg onto your shoulder...” He mimicked her words with actions as he gently lifted her left leg to rest as comfortable as possible against the fabric of his t-shirt. Her hands immediately gripped the wall for support.

“And you made me cum with just your mouth...” Logan didn’t need to be told twice. It surprised her when he kissed and licked at her inner thigh, making his way towards her dripping heat, that hadn’t been in her fantasy but it certainly would be next time.

Veronica had to bite her lip to stop the sounds her body so desperately wanted to make. Nothing could have prepared her for the moment that his tongue made contact with her hot centre, her dream was beyond pale in comparison to the real thing. She hated poetry, but she wanted to write some about his mouth.

Without realizing it she was moaning his name, it sounded like a mantra in his honour.

He deserved it.

Her hands found his hair once again as she pushed his face deeper against her core. When he licked against her opening, inserting his tongue inside of her it felt like fireworks had exploded behind her eyes.

Her climax was edging it’s way closer and her desperation rose.

“Please Logan, Please.” She begged him without shame. She could feel tears prickle her eyes as pleaded for release.

He took mercy on her as his tongue and lips found her clit once again, with his full attention to her most sensitive area it felt like seconds before the most powerful orgasm of her life ripped through her entire body.

When she came down from her high she felt his tongue lapping at her centre tasting the results of her pleasure.

He hardly had time to fully stand before she pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. It was different for her to taste herself on his tongue, but she liked it.

Her hands made there way down towards his waistband where an evident bulge was starting to tent the fabric. She gently brushed against his straining erection, earning herself a moan before she felt his hands gently stop hers.

Before she had a chance to overanalyze and panic he cupped her chin, forcing her to make eye contact.

“We have to stop. The bell is about to ring and you need to get cleaned up.” He gave her a little wink at his words, which was surprisingly comforting.

“But don’t you worry, tonight we have the house to ourselves and there will be so much more of that.”

He helped her redress, playfully cupping her ass as he secured her jeans.

“Plus now you owe me.” He teased as he gave her one final deep, earth-shattering kiss before quietly exiting the bathroom.

How many minutes until 8?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun with this chapter, I hope you guys like it!!
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments, they make my heart happy! XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica gave herself a few minutes to splash water on her face and to mentally regroup before exiting the bathroom. She pulled down her ‘Out of Order’ sign as the door closed behind her.

The bell rang out proudly as classroom doors everywhere burst open to release their prisoners. The buzz of teen voices filled the hallway as students made their way to their last period of the day.

Veronica pushed through the crowds of people until she was at her destination. She passed through the doorway to her final class and took her usual seat at the back.

Biology.  
Where this all started.

This was the only period that she shared with Logan this semester and he generally sat at the perfect vantage point for optimum viewing. Honestly, this was all his fault if you think about it.

Moments before the bell sounded, as usual, Logan strolled into the classroom with his typical strut of confidence. Normally she’d roll her eyes at his aura of arrogance, but today it just made her bite her lip and wish they were still pressed together against the bathroom door.

Logan made a point of giving her a wink as he walked past her desk, sexy smirk on his extremely talented lips. He made sure to graze her knee as he passed.

Her cheeks burned pink and a shiver shot straight to her core. Damn him, he knew exactly what he was doing to her and he was enjoying it.

Logan found his usual seat just kitty corner to hers; she could practically touch him from here and she could certainly smell his cologne. The things that his scent did to her were almost embarrassing, it made her want kiss her way up his neck and leave her own marks on his skin.

She lifted her collar at the thought. She had almost forgotten about the purple bruises that had already started to appear on her skin. Later she would appreciate them when she was away from prying eyes. Until then, popped collar it was.

As the class drew on Veronica had probably only caught a tenth of the words the teacher had spoke. Logan seemed to have a surplus of energy as he shifted in his seat to a distracting degree. Or at least if you were completely focused on him it might distract you.

Out of the corner of her eye should took a moment to really appreciate Logan’s beauty. She knew that he was handsome, but the word beautiful felt like it fit too.

He had eyes that she could get lost in, and those lashes that framed them were almost unfair. And those lips, soft and pink, and capable of inflicting serious pain or serious pleasure. Maybe that’s why she was so drawn to him, she had a strange allure to pain.

She was shook from her thoughts as Logan fidgeted again in his seat, knee bouncing rhythmically under the desk.

She welcomed the distraction back to reality, her thoughts for Logan were supposed to be scrictly physical, and she didn’t like the direction her musings had started taking her.

With a quick smirk back at her, Logan leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head in a position that he finally seemed comfortable with. Veronica couldn’t help but notice the way his shirt rode up exposing pale skin above his jeans. The cut of his hips forming a ‘V’ that dipped below the fabric made her mouth water. And the thought that in just a few hours she would be allowed to explore those lines in any way she wanted made her wet somewhere else.

Making sure that the teacher was turned towards the chalkboard, she grabbed her phone out of her bag as discretely as possible. She quickly typed out a message and hit send.

V: Do I have your permission to fantasize about you right now?

She could hear the faint buzzing of his cellphone receiving her message, she waited in anticipation as he slowly, excruciatingly slowly, reached into his bag to retrieve it.

She couldn’t help but notice the way that he gripped the phone just a little bit harder as he read the message. Her mind instantly imagined how else he could use those fingers instead of just clicking the buttons in reply.

When he glanced back at her again she noticed that his eyes were just a bit darker, and the way this gaze trailed down her body with such hunger had _her_ now fidgeting in her seat. Her phone buzzed in her hand as he turned back to face the front.

When the teacher was sufficiently distracted again Veronica opened the text message.

L: Only if you tell me exactly what you plan on thinking about.

Veronica felt the butterflies in her stomach again as excitement coursed through her. She craved his attention in a way that she couldn’t explain, but she would have to analyze that later.

She paused with the message open, mind realing with idea after idea of what she wanted to say.

V: Well that’s tricky, I have so many fantasy I could choose from.  
V: Do I want to picture you bending me over the teacher’s desk and fucking me from behind? Or should you finger me beneath my desk as you play with my nipples? I want to feel you bite them.

By now his breathing was getting more shallow as the words she wrote seemed to sink in. It made her warm all over to see that he was just as affected as she was. She had to restrain herself from reaching out and touching him.

V: No, I got it, I want to picture exactly what I was about to do before you stopped me in the bathroom.

She hit send and watched as his eyes scanned over the message, this time she knew why he was squirming and she took pride in the thought. When he reached down below the desk to secretly press a hand against the newly forming tent in his jeans, Veronica felt her stomach tighten with hunger.

Her phone buzzed and she quickly opened it up.

L: Tell me

Veronica squeezed her legs together for friction as she typed, her pussy ached at her own words as they became real inside of her mind, vivid images passing by like a film.

V: I want your big cock in my mouth.

She hit send waiting for his reaction before she continued to type. He bit his lip hard at her message, and she could almost swear she saw a hint of blood. He gripped the device tight as though to stop himself from reaching down below his desk again.

V: I wish I was beneath your desk, between your legs. You look like you could use some relief.

She kept glancing at him as she continued to type out her fantasies. Her own breathing getting slightly laboured with each passing word.

V: I would unzip your pants until I could free you from your tight jeans.  
V: I would grab you in my hands and feel you.  
V: I’ve never touched a cock before, I want to know what it’s like.

He closed his eyes tight for a few seconds at her words and his jaw clenched, muscle rippling below the skin .

V: I bet you feel so good.  
V: But touching you isn’t enough, I really want to taste you.  
V:Can I taste you Logan? Please?

She knew that she was teasing him now, but the way it made her feel to beg was worth it. And the hushed curse that he uttered under his breath was worth it too.

L: Yes

The message was short but she could tell how affected he was, he had lifted his knee to hide his erection, and the thought that she could have such an effect on someone like Logan was beyond exhilarating.

V: I would lean forward and lick the tip to taste you, I bet you taste good too.  
V: I would wrap my lips around you and suck, I don’t know how to do this so you’d have to tell me what you like.  
V: How hard, how deep. Maybe I can take all of you in, or maybe I would choke.

Logan’s knuckles were turning white as he gripped the edge of his desk for dear life. He was hanging on every word and she was hanging on every fidget and white knuckle.

V: I’d do all I could to please you, just like you pleased me.  
V: I want to make you cum for me.  
V: I want you to cum in my mouth, would you do that for me Logan?

The bell rang loudly catching Veronica off guard, she’d been so wrapped up in her fantasy that she’d almost forgotten that she was at school.

Students stood up around her and she couldn’t help but smirk at the way Logan was holding his books in front of his jeans.

“Fuck 8 o’clock.” He bit out in a tone that only she could hear. “Come to my house now.”

And who was she to argue.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit with this chapter, but I hope you all like it just the same.  
> Thanks for sticking with me guys! 
> 
> XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

If Veronica thought that the drive to school that morning had been skill testing, driving to Logan’s house in her current state, without a single speeding ticket or running any red lights was a whole new level of challenging for her. 

She parked a few streets away just in case, not wanting anyone to know she was here.   
Despite how opulent Logan’s neighbourhood was, there were plenty of gardeners and cleaning crews parked along the streets, so she wouldn’t stick out too bad in her older, more affordable car. 

As she hurried along the streets making her way to the Echolls mansion, the butterfly family that she had met that morning in the shower was back with a vengeance inside of her stomach. As beyond excited as she felt for everything that was about to happen, she couldn’t help the doubt that crept into her mind. A feeling that she just might not be very good at any of it. So far today HE had made her feel so amazing, but as of yet, she hadn’t actually done anything for him in return. 

Thinking back to last night and the school day she had just had, she hardly recognized herself. The things she had said and the things she had texted him, it was so out of character for her. That was the charm and problem with Logan Echolls, she had no Idea who she would be when she was around him. But remembering the pleasure she had felt as he pressed her against the bathroom door and anticipating the pleasure that she was certain was waiting for her, she couldn’t  bring herself to care.   
For today, the only version of Veronica she wanted to be was the version that was thoroughly and completely pleased by Logan Echolls. 

Her heart was racing as she snuck her way into the backyard, the same way she and Lily used to take back when she was alive, and Logan had been her boyfriend.   
Veronica pushed those thoughts aside, she could feel guilty about that tomorrow. She almost certainly would regret this tomorrow, she would wake up from whatever strange fever dream this was that was making her so desperate for Logan. But for today, she would enjoy the sickness. 

She hesitated for a moment at the door to the pool house, should she knock, or should she just text that she was here? 

Her musing was cut short and the problem was solved for her as the door swung open and she was pulled inside. The feel of his warm hand wrapped snuggly around her wrist was enough to shoot pleasure down her entire body.   
Oh god, if just that was enough to set her off, she would never survive the night. 

“Logan-“ Veronica’s words were muffled as she found herself for a second time that day pressed against a door, talented lips on hers and a firm muscular body pressed up against her. She could certainly get used to this.   
She scolded her thoughts as quickly as they came, this was a one night thing, she couldn’t let herself get addicted...any more than she already was.     

Logan’s hands pressed against her ass as he lifted her with ease, she wrapped her legs around his waist out of instinct, moaning into his kiss at the feel of his length pressed against her heat. If this was how it felt through clothing, she would certainly not survive when the only barrier between them was a condom. 

Veronica deepened the kiss, hands tangled in his hair, tongue begging for entrance to his mouth. He easily granted her entrance as she desperately ground her center against his hard member. They both moaned at the delicious friction.  
“Fuck, Veronica.” Logan huffed out in a raspy voice as he nipped at her already bruised neck and pressed his hips more firmly against her. He sucked new marks onto her skin, and she for one supported that idea. 

“Don’t worry, you will.” She attempted to sound witty, but even to her ears she just sounded needy and desperate for him. He closed his eyes tightly, seemingly just as affected by her words as she was by the press of his body and the feel of his hands now roaming up her back beneath her shirt. He griped her tighter, his warm hands almost burning against her bare skin. He must not have minded how desperate she sounded. 

“But first,...” She continued, as she gripped his shoulders for stability as she reluctantly lowered her legs back to the ground one at a time. God, those shoulders. She couldn’t wait to scratch into them as he pushed her down on the bed, weight pressing hard into her as he filled her up. 

She locked the door and led him further into the room, he followed wordlessly, eyes dark with desire. She had a feeling she could lead him anywhere she wanted right now and he would go without hesitation. But the only place she wanted him right now was inside her mouth. 

She dropped to her knees before him, looking up at him through her lashes. His eyes looked hungrier than she’d ever seen them, and the fact that it was because of her made her shiver with need. 

She could feel his gaze follow her hands as she attempted to open his jeans for the second time that day, unlike before, this time he didn’t stop her.   
He helped her lower them to the ground, and stepped out of them and pushed them aside once they had pooled around his feet.

He tossed off his shirt to the floor and stood before her in nothing but his sinfully tight black boxer briefs. Her eyes locked on to his amazing stomach, too afraid just yet to look down. She had seen him shirtless a hundred times at the beach or the pool, but somehow this was different. This time he was shirtless for her, and she wanted to lean forward and lick his abs.   
She used to tease Lily when she’d say that about men, but for the first time ever Veronica completely understand. Logan looked damn tasty. And the light sprinkling of hair that trailed down beneath his boxers made her want to follow it with her lips like a treasure map. 

Her eyes followed the path to the place she craved the most. Her insides squeezed so deliciously at the sight before her. The fabric left nothing to the imagination as the outline of his cock pressed desperately against it, wanting to be released. She had never wanted something more in her entire life than to reach out and touch him.

Her fingers reached out almost on their own accord. And before she could stop herself, her fingers were delicately tracing his shape through the cotton fabric. Logan hissed at the feeling and she yanked her hand away, afraid that she had hurt him.

“I’m sorry! I...” Her eyes snapped up to his, but he didn’t seem in pain. In fact, he seemed quite the opposite.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you if you do something I don’t like.” His voice was reassuring, so she felt comfortable enough to reach out again. This time, the sounds he made as she stroked him through his clothes only spurred her on.   
And when she leaned forward and sucked the tip of his cock through the fabric, leaving a wet mark on the black material, she was rewarded with a curse escaping his lips. The thought that the sounds he made were because of her was more arousing than it had any right to be. She used to think that it was ridiculous to get off on pleasing someone else, but the concept of making Logan cum felt earth shattering, like she could cum herself from it. 

“Can I taste you without your boxers in the way? Please?” She knew the answer before she asked, but she was in love with begging him, hearing him give her permission was so exhilarating for her. She would never admit that to him though, because he’d never let her live it down. “Yes” He choked out, voice thick with need.

He rushed to pull the fabric away but she stopped him. It was like he was her present, she wanted to unwrap him herself. He got the hint as he pulled his hands away, dropping them to his sides, and allowed her to do it herself. 

She teased them both with how slowly she lowered the last remaining piece of clothing. She was about to see Logan Echolls completely bare before her. The thought almost made her moan out loud, and it certainly made her core ache. 

His cock bounced free as she pulled the fabric down, lowering them passed his knees and allowing him to step out of the garment once they hit the floor. 

She lifted her eyes to his bare form. He was perfection, like Michelangelo’s David, but with a much bigger cock. 

She heard him chuckle above her, she must have said those last words out loud. She didn’t need to look up to know that he had a confident smirk on those incredible lips. So before he could speak and ruin the moment, she just leaned forward and went for it. 

Her little pink tongue darted out to taste him, a tentative lick along the tip. She got a drop of precum on her tongue and was pleasantly surprised that she liked how he tasted. Feeling braver she swirled her tongue along the head, and brought her lips around the the tip giving a gentle suck. 

Logan stifled a moan as he allowed her to explore.   
She took him deeper into her mouth until she felt him hit the back of her throat, she coughed a little at the feeling and pulled back to a more comfortable depth. 

“Fuck Veronica, I knew you’d be good at this.” He told her as his hands found her blonde hair. “I guess that mouth is good for more than just sarcasm.” He teased, she sucked hard in retaliation at his words, which only made him laugh. His laugh turned into a moan as his cock hit the back of her throat once again. She was getting used to how big he was in her mouth, enjoying how he felt on her tongue.

 She could feel his body strain to hold back as she swallowed him over and over again. It was clear that he wanted nothing more than to grip her head and just take from her mouth, but he held back. She almost wished he wouldn’t. 

She wrapped her hand around his shaft experimentally as she pumped him in time with her mouth, picking up speed. 

“God, Veronica, your mouth feels so fucking good.” He moaned out, too deep in pleasure to use any of his signature wit or sarcasm.   
His words only spurred her on as she took him deeper and stroked him faster. She could tell by the way his fingers tugged at her hair and his hips would occasionally snap forward pushing him deepper, that he was getting closer to the edge.

Veronica couldn’t help it, the thought of not only being on her knees for him, but being the reason that he felt so good, did things to her that she didn’t have words to describe. Squeezing her thighs together just wasn’t enough, she needed more.   
As she took him deeper into her mouth, finish line approaching, she reached down between her own legs with her free hand, finding he center. She moaned in pleasure around his cock as she stroked herself in time with her mouth around his shaft. 

“Are you touching yourself?” Logan groaned out, voice trembling and raspy.  
“Fuck, fuck! I’m going to...” He tried to warn her and pull away, but she held her ground. Their eyes met as she begged him with her gaze to let go, to fill her mouth up. 

It only took a few more strokes of her hand on his cock and her own fingers on her clit before she felt him become even harder, if that was at all possible, and errupt. She felt her own orgasm explode behind her eyes as his did between her lips, flowing over her tongue.  

He tasted like heaven, her own personal heroine.   
So much for not getting addicted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing for so long, I honestly didn’t know If I ever would again, But I felt inspired tonight....I hope you all enjoy it XOX


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica rose on shaky legs, as she savoured the flavour of Logan on her tongue. She felt proud that the look of contentment and pleasure on his gorgeous face was because of her. 

She was snapped from her reverie as fingers started to tug at the button of her jeans; and despite having just cum herself, she felt a wave of desire flood over her at the thought of what was coming next. 

It didn’t take Logan’s talented fingers long to strip her of her jeans and panties and start lifting the hem of her shirt up her over her chest. It was almost funny to think that he had already become so acquainted with her most private area, though he had not seen her yet without a shirt. 

Logan tossed her shirt to the side as he set his sights on her black lace bra, nipples hard and peeking through the fabric, begging to be worshiped.   
He brushed his thumb over her right nipple and the scratch of the lace mixed with the warmth of his skin was intoxicating. 

It took her by surprise when he lowered each bra strap slowly, excruciatingly so, as though paying her back for how she had undressed him before. He reached around her with ease to skillfully unhook her bra with one hand, and he took a step back as she allowed the garment to fall wordlessly between them. 

A shiver ran through her body at the look in Logan’s eyes, she could interpret desire and need in the brown depths; like a mirror into her own feelings. 

He lifted his hands to cup her breasts, her eyes closed instinctively at the feeling. His hands where surprisingly rough for a someone so wealthy and the contrast between her smooth silky skin and the scratch of his hands was better than she could have imagined. This time when he ran his thumb over her nipple, no barrier between them, the sensation shot like an electric current to her centre. 

Having clearly not tortured her with enough pleasure, Logan leaned forward, taking her left nipple between his lips. Her fingers threaded into his hair as he swirled his warm tongue around her hardened nipple; she couldn’t help but remember what his mouth had done between her legs earlier that day.

“Please” she heard herself beg, the desperation in her voice becoming all too familiar thanks to the gorgeous man before her.   
Veronica wasn’t quite sure what she was asking for, but she just needed to feel more. He seemed to know exactly what she needed as he responded right away, and when Logan bit down gently on the sensitive nub she saw stars. Her hands gripped his hair tighter, tugging on the strands as her eyes squeezed shut; this only seemed to spur him on as he switched to the other breast and repeated his sweet torture there. 

After what could have been minutes or hours, she didn’t know, Veronica took all of the willpower she could muster and released his hair and gently pushed his head away, nipples already missing the feel of him. She spoke before he could react. 

“I’m ready, Fuck me Logan,...I need you.” The words felt cliche and not nearly enough to describe how she felt; the feeling that she just might die if he didn’t push her down and take her right fucking now.   
But he didn’t seem to mind or care how cliche she sounded as he crawled on to the bed, laying down on his back, hard cock standing proud between his legs.   
Had he gotten that excited just from touching her? 

Veronica looked to him for guidance, unsure how to proceed.  
“I thought since this was your first time, I’d let you be on top. That way you could control how deep and fast you want to go.”   
Veronica really liked that Idea, the thought of him laying back as she took exactly what she wanted was extremely hot.  Her body responded to the suggestion, her core aching with desire, wetness pooling between her legs. 

She was grateful that he grabbed a condom from his night stand without her having to mention it and she watched enthralled as he skillfully rolled it down the length of his shaft. Her brain made a mental note to research the pill, because the thought of him filling her up with no barrier was almost too much to bear. 

She kneeled on the bed and crawled towards him, it sent a thrill through her that Logan couldn’t keep his eyes off of her body as she moved. She hadn’t expected to feel so wanted and powerful with Logan, though it was exactly the reason that she was here. 

He helped guide her over him until the head of his cock was pressed between her lips up against her tight hole. She was grateful that he didn’t give her the talk about how painful it would be, she knew that already, he just held her hips and allowed her to slowly lower herself down. 

“Fuck Veronica.” Logan panted. He didn’t need to tell her how tight she was, she could feel it. The stretch she felt wasn’t painful like she expected, but perfect in the most delicious way.   
Thanks to how dripping wet she was for him, it didn’t take long before she was completely seated on him, filled to the brim. She already anticipated missing him later, when he wasn’t there. 

Logan waited patiently as she adjusted to his size, grinding her hips experimentally; though she could tell by the way that his short nails dug into the flesh of her hips that he wasn’t as unaffected as his face showed. 

When she was ready to move she experimentally lifted up a few inches before lowering herself down. The feeling made her bite her lip to stop the moan from escaping. As she got more comfortable she started to pick up her pace, sliding up and down his shaft. Raising to the point that he almost slipped out before lowering herself down to swallow him fully. She could feel her tits bounce with each movement, but she was too lost in pleasure to feel self conscious. 

“More Logan, I need more.”   
In an instant she was flipped onto her back, Logan between her legs never having left the warmth of her tight pussy. She gasped at the sensation, the sound was quickly choaked into a moan as he drove hard into her. Her fingers found his shoulders and she dug her nails into them just as she had wanted to. 

“Harder Logan! Fuck”   
She didn’t have time to feel embarrassed, she knew what she needed and she demanded it from him. He was quick to oblige her as he picked up his speed, her fingers dug deeper into his skin as every thrust shot wave after wave of intense pleasure through her entire body. She knew it wouldn’t be long before she reached the orgasm that she was so desperately chasing, and she could tell Logan wasn’t far behind.

He must have sensed that she was close because his fingers found her clit, rubbing perfect circles over her sensitive bundle of nerves. When he started whispering in her ear, telling her to cum for him, she couldn’t help but obey. 

Her pussy clamped down onto his throbbing cock as the best orgasm of her life ripped through her body, she felt Logan follow a few moments behind her one last final deep thrust. 

He collapsed beside her as they both fought to catch their breath, Veronica was too content to move. And she wasn’t ready to leave this bubble just yet, unwilling to think about what would become of them once she left.  

Eventually Veronica forced herself to sit up in the bed, Logan’s hand reached out to stop her, fingers grazing her arm. 

“Come here” He said, voice a mixture of satisfaction and desire,   
“I’m no where near done with you yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels fitting to end this story on a cliffhanger. Or maybe I’m just mean :P  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter. XOX

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I’ve never written Veronica Mars before, but I just got into it and thought I would give it a go. 
> 
> Love you all!!


End file.
